onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/Justice of the yellow monkey: Part 4
Sengoku: Borsalino... Have you heard about the former admiral? Borsalino: He was killed by a Yonkou, Kaido, I believe. Sengoku: Yes, he was. Now... The marines are at an disadvantage... So I need a new admiral. Borsalino... Borsalino: Me? Do I get to work less? Sengoku: What?! Oh uh... Yes. Sakazuki: Work less? Why would a self respecting marine want to work less?! Kuzan: Maybe because he doesn't like some things he does. Sakazuki: KUZAN! DON'T QUESTION OUR ORDERS! Kuzan: Maybe questioning some are a good idea! Sengoku: KUZAN! SAKAZUKI! WE AREN'T TALKING ABOUT PERSONAL JUSTICE SYSTEMS! We are having a new admiral. Do you want to be one? Borsalino: Yes. Sengoku: Then you must go through the test. Borsalino: Test? Sengoku: The admirals are the heroes, and the pillars of the marines... We don't need the weak taking it. Sengoku: If you can take my hat off, you can become an admiral. Sengoku: Your fast, don't get me wrong, but... Your skill is lacking at best. You do know Haki, but I bet no one ever hurt you, since you got that fruit. Borsalino: Nope. Your the first. Borsalino: What the... Sengoku: It's made of Sea stone, so no canons, or devil fruits can destroy it. It also helps in my fight, now, you have 1 minute left Borsalino! Borsalino: 1 minute? I have to say, with your strength, your scary~ Borsalino: When you hit me, I decided to see if I could take you. I was wrong, I couldn't. Sengoku: Liar... We both know the results. Kuzan: What would the results be? Sengoku: We would both be dead. Sakazuki: Impressive, even I couldn't force Sengoku into submission. Kuzan: I thought only Garp could. Sengoku: WHAT?! IS GARP SAYING HE'S TOUGHER THEN ME?! Kuzan: Yep. Sengoku: GARP! Oh, Borsalino, we need the admirals to know each other. You talk with these two. I need to punish Garp... Maybe I should eat his damn cookies, that should get him to cry... Kuzan: You'll get your official admiral promotion from the Gorosei. Borsalino: Official? Sakazuki: This is just some test made up by Sengoku. I can't disagree, only the strong should be admirals. Kuzan: I agree, but I think a good justice system works. Sakazuki: Tell us Borsalino... What do you believe in? Borsalino: Believe in? I don't know. Kuzan: No justice system? Borsalino: Yep. Sakazuki: Then... Why are you a marine? Borsalino: A pirate killed a friend. Kuzan: So you hate pirates? Borsalino: Nope. I have nothing against pirates. Sakazuki: What? You have 'nothing against' pirates! THEN WHY ARE YOU A MARINE?! Borsalino: Well, I felt bad about his death. When I could, I'll kill pirates. Kuzan: You don't hate pirates... But you will kill them with the opportunity? Borsalino: I think so. Kuzan: That sounds confusing... Way more then Lazy justice. Sakauzki: Not bad, I believe... Not like Absolute justice, but has some ties. Borsalino: So, what about...Confusing justice? I like it. Kuzan: Confusing justice? Borsalino: The rules are confusing... But it is justice, nothingness. Sakauzki: With that belief system... You don't go after pirates... But when you do... You never stop? Borsalino: That is how I would work. Sakazuki: Then... It is a strong system. But... It is still not absolute. I accept you... But I do not respect you. Kuzan: I think the three of us will be... A strange trio, but at least we got each other's backs. Borsalino: I think so too. Man... The admirals sure are scary~ - Sengoku: MARINES! TODAY... WE HAVE THE NEW ADMIRAL TRIO! Sengoku: AKAINU! Sakazuki: JUSTICE... OR DEATH! THAT IS HOW WE WILL ENFORCE IT! Sengoku: AOKIJI! Kuzan: Justice will be enforced, but only when we need too. Sengoku: KIZARU! Borsalino: We will enforce justice when... Is then den den mushi on? Marine 1: BORSALINO! IT IS! Borsalino: Thank you. We will enforce justice when... Sakazuki, Kuzan, you have an idea for a speech? Category:Blog posts